


как в кино / reel love

by annstis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annstis/pseuds/annstis
Summary: Чонин не хочет отношений как в каком-нибудь кино, особенно если это «Ромео и Джульетта». (Но Чондэ заставляет Чонина захотеть, впервые за очень долгое время, хотя бы немного влюбиться).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reel love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265694) by curledupkitten. 



> Бесконечное пасибо моей бете AndreaRoshon за то, что она есть в этом мире.

☀

 

Есть список вещей, в которых Чонин хорош.

Согласно Ли Тэмину, это короткий и ограниченный список. Он включает в себя только _«танцы, китайский язык и умение дуться, когда его заставляют делать всё, что не танцы и не китайский»._ (Ли Тэмин всегда насмехается над Чонином, даже когда глядит ему прямо в глаза, так же, как Бэкхён делал в старшей школе).

– Попробуй что-нибудь новое, – советует Тэмин за завтраком, поливая сиропом всё на тарелке. Чонин склоняется над своим списком курсов. У него устали глаза, а язык как наждак. – Не паникуй, это всего один курс, Чонинни.

Футболисты за соседним столиком начинают хрипло орать в честь состязания, кто быстрее выпьет шоколадное молоко, и сейчас слишком рано для всего этого английского.

Чонин трёт лицо руками. Может, он сможет стереть тревогу от выбора курсов вместе со сном, засохшим в уголках глаз. Если бы его мама была здесь, она бы начала ворчать, но её здесь нет. Поэтому Чонин предпринимает попытку съесть целую тарелку картошки и не чувствует по этому поводу ни капли раскаяния.

– Я знаю, – говорит он. – Но помнишь, чем обернулся «всего один курс» в прошлом семестре?

Тэмин морщится, ставит сироп на стол и подпирает подбородок ладонью. Ему надо подстричься, но он стрижётся только на каникулах, когда они возвращаются домой, так что небрежно причёсанные волосы лезут ему в глаза почти всё время.

– Ну, вот подумай, зато тебе больше никогда не придётся заново проходить «литературу Америки с 1800-х по 1900-е»?

– Надо было поступать в университет дома, – говорит Чонин. – Мне кажется, я сделал ужасную ошибку. Иногда я общаюсь с друзьями, которые там остались, и им не нужно заниматься ничем, кроме того, что они выбрали.

Слова на списке курсов Чонина начинаются расплываться, но он уже выучил всё, что есть в разделе дисциплин на английском. Всё это кажется слишком сложным. Чонину в старшей школе лучше всех давался английский. Но здесь он отстаёт, окружённый людьми, для которых это родной язык, и размышляет, почему же он не пошёл в Ёнсе, где отучились обе его сестры.

Тэмин это понимает, как и Сехун. Чонин познакомился с ними на встрече Ассоциации корейских студентов осенью на первом курсе и был так рад снова говорить по-корейски, что даже не прошёл через свою обычную стадию знакомства с новыми людьми под названием «замри сейчас и умри от стыда потом».

Спасибо боженьке, а то сейчас никто бы не смотрел на него снисходительно, сидя напротив за столом, поглощая сироп в таком количестве, что им можно было бы заполнить бассейн в спортзале.

– Помнишь, что сказал Минсок-хён?

– Откройтесь новым возможностям, – бормочет Чонин, и Тэмин уже, наверное, даже не ест панкейки, учитывая тот факт, что он использует ложку. (Как один человек вообще может поглотить столько сиропа?)

– У тебя была причина, по которой ты решил учиться в США, – говорит Тэмин. – Так что наслаждайся тем, что имеешь.

– Да, да, – говорит Чонин. – Конечно.

– Чонин в субботу выполз из кровати? – Сехун опускается на стул рядом с Чонином. – Она что, сгорела?

– Выбор курса, – говорит Тэмин, Сехун смеётся и хлопает Чонина по спине.

– У тебя всё получится, – говорит он. – Не может же всё быть так плохо.

– Ещё один курс на английском, – говорит Чонин. – Всего… лишь… один…

– Ты же можешь оставить его на следующий год, – говорит Сехун. – Прокрастинация тебя не убьёт.

– Чонин – ответственный студент, – говорит Тэмин. – В отличие от некоторых.

– Я просто хочу поскорее от этого отделаться, как и от естествознания, – говорит Чонин, и Сехун закатывает глаза. Чонин надеется, что они вывалятся из орбит и покатятся по улице, а потом их переедет машина, и Сехун больше никогда не сможет так делать. – И тогда я смогу насладиться всем остальным.

– Да-а, ты такой _ответственный_ , – говорит Сехун, растягивая последние два слова так долго, как только может.

– На меня совсем не похоже, – говорит Тэмин, окуная последний кусочек панкейка в сахарное озеро, наполняющее его тарелку, и Чонин решает, что сейчас самое подходящее время узнать, сможет ли он впитать информацию о самом лучшем курсе через кожу лба посредством сна на брошюре.

 

☀

 

По пути на пару китайского он сталкивается с выходящим из кабинета, в который он собирается зайти, Крисом У, своим куратором в прошлом семестре и хорошим другом Чунмёна-хёна.

Волосы Криса даже светлее, чем были в прошлый раз, когда Чонин его видел.

– Привёт, Чонин, как жизнь? – говорит он, и Чонин, наверное, может уже расслабиться рядом с Крисом, потому что он _всегда_ где-то поблизости, но Чонин всё равно ведёт себя, как новорождённый ребёнок – машет рукой и улыбается вместо нормального приветствия.

– Ничего особенного, – говорит он. – Просто, э, иду на китайский.

– Очевидно, – смеётся Крис, чуть сутулясь. Его блестящая куртка украшена изображениями черепов, которые будто бы угрожающе таращатся на него. – Это у тебя брошюра со списком курсов? Я свою ещё не забрал.

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – Я должен выбрать что-то на английском.

– О, – говорит Крис. – А тебе нравится кино? – Он открывает свою тетрадь, где поверх корявых конспектов на китайском, кажется, целый миллион маленьких ужасных зарисовок каких-то существ, похожих на коз. Он вытаскивает оттуда листовку. Она немного помята, и Чонин сомневается, прежде чем взять её. – Мне это дали на первой паре. Дополнение к курсам, которое не вошло в брошюру.

 _АНГЛИЙСКИЙ 311. КНИГИ В ФИЛЬМАХ!_ – провозглашает листовка капсом и кричащим Comic Sans MC. – _Ты хочешь познакомиться со знаменитыми романами через их экранизации?_

– Я могу оставить это себе?

– Конечно, – говорит Крис. – Мне она не нужна. Я пережил все требования к курсам.

– Круто, – говорит Чонин, чешет затылок и смотрит на листовку. – Э, мне пора… на пару.

Чонин раздумывает о курсе кино, когда идёт на своё обычное место на китайском, на втором ряду за парнем, который постоянно слишком высоко поднимает руку, пока рядом с ним не садится Эмбер. У неё на голове кепка задом наперёд, и она жуёт жвачку.

– О, Кристал, моя соседка, помнишь? Она в прошлом году выбрала этот курс, – говорит она. – Лёгкая дисциплина на английском.

Чонин помнит Кристал. Она собиралась пойти на медика и кастрировала Сехуна взглядом на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Виктории.

– Это мне и нужно, – отвечает он, а потом заходит их преподаватель, и Чонин готовится к вопросам.

 

☀

 

Чонин дописывает первый абзац своего реферата по истории, когда в его комнату вваливается Сехун, небрежно бросая зимнюю куртку на пол. Чонин вздыхает и смиренно закрывает ноутбук.

– Это что такое? – спрашивает Сехун, плюхаясь на край кровати Чонина и заставляя все тщательно разложенные им бумаги посыпаться на пол. Он щурится на листовку, которую Крис дал Чонину перед китайским.

– Курс на английском, – говорит Чонин. – Я думаю его выбрать.

– Я бы мог ходить вместе с тобой. – Сехун задирает майку и чешет бок. – Тут написано, что нам не придётся _читать_.

– Да, – говорит Чонин, собирая столько листов, сколько может собрать, не двигая ничем, кроме рук. – Вот именно. И раз уж я помогаю Тэмину с выступлением KSA в следующем семестре, то было бы здорово просто посмотреть кино, а не читать очередной учебник.

– Тогда договорились, – говорит Сехун, будто бы они пришли к какому-то серьёзному заключению. Он перекатывается на спину, сбрасывая ещё несколько листов на пол. Чонину, конечно, совсем не нужно писать реферат по истории. – У нас когда-нибудь были одни и те же пары?

– А ты ходишь на пары?

Сехун визгливо хихикает.

– Да, – говорит он. – Я просто не хожу на них, если они начинаются до часу. Я отказываюсь признавать девять утра рабочим временем. – Он показывает листовку Чонину. – Но это? В понедельник и в среду в два? Я весь ваш.

Этот предмет действительно кажется неплохим. Чонин выполнит свою норму курсов на английском в два счёта, и ему не придётся выделять время для чтения среди своего и так забитого учёбой графика.

– Да, – говорит он, – давай его выберем.

Сехун встаёт с кровати Чонина.

– Ну, тогда я оставлю тебя наедине с занятиями, – говорит он, вытягивая руки над головой. – Пойду.

– У тебя же вроде две контрольных в понедельник, – говорит Чонин, и Сехун смеётся.

– Ага, – говорит он. – Ты не читал статью, которую нам отправил Чунмён-хён? Про то, как нужно визуализировать свои цели? Вот я визуализирую, что у меня по всем предметам А.

– И в итоге получишь С, – говорит Тэмин, показываясь в дверях. – Пора на танцы, Чонин.

– Прекрасно, – говорит Чонин, скорбно глядя на свои записки по истории. Предполагалось, что он напишет больше, чем пол-абзаца.

После занятия Чонин наконец-то открывает сайт регистрации курсов и всего лишь после недолгих сомнений записывается на ENG311, надеясь, что это правильный выбор.

 

☀

 

Чонин приходит на первое занятие курса ENG311 в этом семестре минут на пятнадцать раньше. Естественно, Сехуна нет, так что Чонин пробирается по аудитории один, выбирая местов конце, где сможет видеть всех остальных прибывающих студентов. Он, кажется, узнаёт кого-то из друзей Чунмёна, но Чунмён дружит со всеми, серьёзно.

Его отвлекает один из заходящих парней. Он невысокий, волосы скрывает вязаная шапка, а очки такие большие, что закрывают пол-лица, но сквозь линзы Чонину заметны острые черты лица. Он садится через несколько парт от Чонина и извлекает из сумки всё, что там есть, выкладывая набор простых карандашей на краю парты. Чонин и не знал, что есть люди, которые в колледже всё ещё пишут карандашами.

Парень замечает, что Чонин смотрит, и легко улыбается ему. У него белые зубы, а губы розовые, и их уголки приподнимаются.

Это просто ужасно, и сердце Чонина ускоряется, а по шее поднимается румянец, так что он отворачивается и понимает, что Сехун уже сидит рядом с ним, развалившись на столе так, будто боится, что у него отберут его место.

– Йо, – говорит Сехун по-английски, и Чонин оттягивает воротник свитера.

– Привет, – отвечает он. – Это у тебя первая пара, что ли? – Сехун выглядит так, будто только что выполз из кровати. Его пепельные волосы торчат во все стороны, а выражение лица ленивее обычного.

– У меня девять утра, – говорит Сехун. – В понедельник.

– Значит, да, – говорит Чонин и случайно оглядывается на парня в шапке. Только он её снял, показывая чёрные волосы, падающие на лоб. Нос у него тоже ничего такой, но не то, чтобы Чонин обращал внимание.

– Они здесь ждут от меня чудес, – говорит Сехун. – А я всего лишь человек.

– Едва ли человек, – отвечает Чонин, и Сехун смеётся, пиная его ногу, когда заходит их преподаватель.

Чонину уже нравится их преподаватель. Она кажется справедливой и говорит в ровном неторопливом темпе, так, что даже Сехун с нетерпением наклоняется вперёд, ожидая её следующих слов.

Она описывает учёбный план: «Джейн Эйр», «Убить пересмешника» и другие книги, которые Чонин, очевидно, должен был прочитать, если брать в расчёт все остальные дисциплины, которые он здесь изучает.

– О да, – говорит Сехун, когда они доходят до девятой недели. – «Крёстный отец».

– Вам не придётся писать доклад в конце курса, – заканчивает преподаватель. – Но у вас будет заключительный проект. Я ожидаю от вас изобретательности. – Она откладывает свои пометки на кафедру. – Пожалуйста, не забывайте просматривать фильмы перед тем, как прийти на занятие, и отвечать на вопросы для обсуждения до среды. Каждую неделю. Без исключений.

Сехун негромко ворчит, но Чонин кивает, обводя информацию на последней странице учебного плана, где написано о системе оценок. Он слышит скрип карандаша и оглядывается на парня через две парты, который взял в руки второй карандаш. Он сосредоточенно сжимает губы и уже, кажется, исписал все поля своего учебного плана. Некоторые надписи он размазал ребром ладони.

О, он такой милый, и Чонин пытается сосредоточиться на преподавателе, а не на странных манерах незнакомого студента. И всё равно, его лёгкие как будто колотят по рёбрам огромными кувалдами, когда парень начинает жевать резинку на карандаше.

Их отпускают на десять минут раньше с напоминанием не забыть посмотреть «Ромео и Джульетту» до среды, и Чонин кладёт листочки в тетрадь, а Сехун складывает свои и убирает в карман.

– Потеряешь же, – предупреждает Чонин, убирая тетрадь в рюкзак.

– Тогда отксерю твои, – пожимая плечами, говорит Сехун, и Чонин смеётся.

– Кто сказал, что я тебе дам?

Чонин поднимает взгляд, и шапка снова вернулась на голову парня с карандашами, и у него оттопыриваются уши. Он опять улыбается Чонину, когда убирает пенал, и Чонин снова чувствует этот некомфортный жар.

– Кто сказал, что я буду спрашивать? – отвечает Сехун. – Ты его знаешь или что?

Чонин быстро оборачивается к Сехуну.

– Кого?

– Этого чувака. – Сехун указывает на парня, которому Чонину уделял частичку своего внимания всю пару. Он уже у двери и не слышит их. Он миниатюрный, замечает Чонин, но с длинными стройными ногами в узких, _очень узких_ джинсах. У него такой же телефон, как у Чонина. – Ты всю пару таращился на него, как на убийцу. Его, наверное, уже холодный пот хватил.

– Заткнись, – говорит Чонин. – Нет, я его не знаю.

– Не думал, что есть люди, которые всё ещё пишут карандашами, – говорит Сехун. – Я думал, мы уже где-то в началке перестали так делать.

 

☀

 

– Тебе не обязательно было оставлять мне, – Чонин проверяет вкладку с чатом, – сто шестьдесят шесть сообщений в какаотоке. Я улетел только два дня назад.

– Нет, обязательно, – говорит Бэкхён. Его голос отдаётся эхом через вебчат. – Не могу поверить, что ты был дома три недели, а мы увиделись всего четыре раза.

– С сёстрами я виделся и того реже. У меня было много домашки.

– У тебя всегда много домашки. Переводись ко мне. У нас тут чаще всего только много бухла.

– Ты же знаешь, что мои родители хотят, чтобы я получил образование заграницей, – говорит Чонин.

– Не то, чтобы ты сильно упирался. – Бэкхён морщит всё своё лицо. – Ты просто так сильно хотел сбежать от их пристального взора, что переехал на другой конец планеты.

– Само собой, – говорит Чонин. – Они организовали мне три свидания вслепую на каникулах. – Он запускает руку в волосы. – Как будто у меня может быть девушка в Корее, пока я учусь в Штатах.

– Как будто проблема в этом, – с усмешкой говорит Бэкхён, и Чонин рефлексивно оглядывается, будто кто-то может их подслушать, хотя он живёт один. – Судя по панике на твоём лице, никто из твоих друзей не знает?

– Нет, – говорит Чонин. – Да у меня и времени нет с кем-то встречаться.

– И всё-таки, – говорит Бэкхён. – Уже полтора года прошло. Думаешь, это всплывёт?

Чонин вспоминает вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина, где он отклонял бесчисленные приглашения потанцевать, и Сехун спросил, нет ли у Чонина аллергии на девушек.

– Твои оценки не понизятся, если ты немного расслабишься, – сказала ему Луна, и его лицо было слишком красным от унижения, чтобы смотреться эффектно в костюме вампира.

– Не… думаю, – говорит Чонин. – Я волнуюсь не об этом.

– Волнуешься. Из-за родителей, – говорит Бэкхён. – И их свиданий вслепую.

– Да. В любом случае, этим летом мы много времени будем проводить вместе.

– Только если ты не будешь ходить по свиданиям всё время, – говорит Бэкхён. Неожиданно у него там что-то ломается, и Чонин вздрагивает. – Боже, Чонин, Чанёлева неуклюжесть не убьёт тебя, ты же на другом конце земного шара.

– Я не люблю громкие звуки, – говорит Чонин. Что-то всегда поджидает его в тенях, чтобы испугать его так, что он выскочит из кожи и будет как эти тела в видео по биологии, рассказывающих про сокращение мышц.

– Всё-таки хорошо, что ты с нами не живёшь, – говорит Бэкхён. – Чанёль _такой громкий_.

– Кто бы говорил, – говорит Чанёль, влезая в камеру, и Бэкхён пищит. – Привет, Чонини.

– Привет, Чанёль, – отвечает Чонин.

– Ты хорошо учишься? – Бэкхён изображает рвотный позыв, и Чонин краснеет.

– Нормально. Нашёл хороший курс на английском. Мой друг Сехун записался на него вместе со мной.

– Круто, – говорит Чанёль. – Тебе нравится?

– Не знаю, – говорит Чонин. – Сегодня было первое занятие. – Мысли запинаются о то, как парень через две парты жевал резинку на карандаше, и Чонин немножко умирает. – Должно быть… интересно.

– Ну, как бы весело это ни было, – говорит Бэкхён, – мне пора на пару. Спокойной ночи, Чонин!

– Ночи, – эхом отзывается Чанёль, и звонок заканчивается.

У него звонит мобильник.

– Сехунни?

– Ты не поверишь, что я только что сделал, – говорит Сехун, и Чонин вздыхает, доставая учебник по китайскому.

– Что? – спрашивает он, зажимая телефон плечом.

– Я постирал свои вещи, – говорит Сехун. – Мне кажется, у моего соседа случится сердечный приступ.

– У меня тоже, – говорит Чонин. – Но спасибо, что держишь меня в курсе того, как ты справляешься с элементарными домашними обязанностями.

– Всегда пожалуйста. О, и кстати, тебе придётся смотреть «Ромео и Джульетту» одному, потому что я бросаю.

– В самом деле?

– Ага, – говорит Сехун. – Накладки с лабораторным курсом. Так что… – Он смеётся. – Это к лучшему, потому что я думаю, _я думаю,_ что постирал учебный план.

– Ладно, – говорит Чонин. – Ничего страшного.

 

☀

 

В медиа-библиотеке хранятся семь копий «Ромео и Джульетты» 1996 года, и, похоже, забрать можно только пять, если верить их преподавателю.

– Две копии всегда остаются в библиотеке, – говорит она. – Вы можете воспользоваться комнатами для просмотра.

Когда во вторник вечером Чонин приходит в библиотеку, там есть только одна копия фильма, доступная для домашнего просмотра.

– Прости, – говорит Цзытао, – но он уже занят. Я могу записать тебя в очередь?

Цзытао второкурсник, как и Чонин, и его тоже подобрал Чунмён. Чунмён тоже работает здесь, в медиа-библиотеке, но сегодня не его смена, что означает, что Чонин не может выпросить у него одну из остающихся в библиотеке копий.

– Когда я смогу его забрать? – спрашивает Чонин. Цзытао что-то вводит в компьютер.

– Только завтра, – говорит Цзытао, и Чонин вздыхает.

– Я должен посмотреть его до завтра, – говорит он. – И что, все комнаты для просмотра заняты?

– Да, – говорит Цзытао. – Все заняты. Похоже, многие преподаватели задают фильмы в качестве первого задания на этот семестр. Прошлой весной так же было.

– Прошу прощения, – говорит радостный голос позади Чонина. – Я пришёл забрать копию «Ромео и Джульетты»?

Это парень с курса Чонина. На нём сегодня другая шапка, ярко-розовая, и нет очков.Это означает, что Чонин без препятствий может рассмотреть его длинные тёмные ресницы и изгиб бровей.

Он протягивает Цзытао свой читательский билет, и тот улыбается ему.

– Её вернули всего несколько минут назад, – говорит он. – Ты успел раньше Чонина.

– О, – говорит парень и смотрит на Чонина. – Ты вместе со мной ходишь, да?

– Да, – говорит Чонин. Он не может решить, что чувствует. Что-то между _«ого, неужели у людей бывают такие привлекательные лица»_ и _«пожалуйста не смотри на меня прости что я целый час таращился на тебя как рентген»_. – Да. Я… сидел рядом.

– О. Да, я вспомнил. – Он с любопытством улыбается Чонину, и Чонин переступает с ноги на ногу, не зная, как продолжить разговор.

Поддерживать разговор с людьми, которые ещё не знают его и которым он ещё не нравится – это, по его мнению, как ловить бабочек. Ночью. Чернильно-чёрных бабочек, которые, возможно, покрыты ядовитыми шипами, чтобы, даже если ты _смог_ поймать их, ты глубоко об этом пожалел.

– Я, м, да. Мой друг тоже должен был ходить на этот курс, так что я ждал, чтобы забрать фильм, но он не сможет на него ходить, так что…

– Так что тебе не повезло? – Парень стучит пальцем по подбородку, и сердце Чонина запинается.

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – Не повезло.

 _«Высший балл за старание, Ким Чонин,_ – говорит он себе. – _Давай, покажи этому разговору, кто тут главный»._

– Ну, мы могли бы посмотреть вместе? – говорит он, и ух ты, он едва достигает до подбородка Чонина, но улыбается ему, и у Чонина ощущение, будто это он тут маленький. – Я не против.

– Да, – говорит Чонин, и его собственный голос ломается, как шуршащие под ногами листья, когда он слушает идеальный, _идеальный_ голос этого парня с карандашами. Он нежный и чистый, как… как колокольчики, что ли. Чонин прячет руки в карманы толстовки и смотрит на пол, а не на скулы этого парня, которые явно были высечены из мрамора самим Микеланджело. – Это… было бы здорово.

– Замечательно! – говорит он и поворачивается к Цзытао, вернувшимся с DVD и с интересом глядящим на Чонина. – Всё?

– Он забит, так что верните через три часа, – говорит Цзытао, протягивает диск Чонину и возвращается к роману, который читал до того, как Чонин пришёл.

– Конечно! – Парень с карандашами такой радостный. Чонин повержен. – Моя комната устроит?

– Э…

Он смеётся.

– Моя общага совсем рядом, а соседа не будет допоздна. Он на свидании с девушкой. – Он многозначительно двигает бровями. – Он может… вообще не прийти. Как бы то ни было, у меня неплохой телевизор. Мама ворчала, когда приезжала навестить, но, в конце-то концов, я и _вправду_ использую его для учёбы.

Чонин хихикает, и парень натягивает шапку ниже, когда они выходят из библиотеки на холод.

– Мамы – они такие, – говорит Чонин.

Парень глубокомысленно кивает.

– Я Чондэ, кстати. – Чонин, который озирался в поисках выхода, потому что это место какое-то странное, удивлённо оглядывается. – Чондэ Ким.

– Ты кореец? – спрашивает Чонин, и Чондэ усмехается. Его губы в каком-то роде завораживают – то, как их уголки приподнимаются. Чонин очарован.

– Да, – говорит Чондэ. – Ну, американец корейского происхождения. Родился и вырос в Калифорнии.

– Я тоже кореец, – говорит Чонин. – Из Сеула.

– В самом деле? – Чондэ смеётся. – Я один раз был в Сеуле, когда учился на втором курсе старшей школы, на свадьбе. Мы с моими двоюродными братьями и сёстрами пошли в норэбан, и они смеялись надо мной, потому что я ни одной песни не знал. – Он улыбается шире. – Было очень весело.

Чондэ так много говорит. Чонин не возражает. Его голос такой приятный, оборачивающийся вокруг каждого слога, будто это великая тайна, и растягивающийся в преувеличенных жалобных нотах.

– Я Чонин, – говорит он. – Чонин Ким.

– Приятно познакомиться, – говорит Чондэ. – Надеюсь, я тебя не слишком загружаю. Моя подруга Лиинь говорит, что однажды уши моих собеседников отвалятся от моей болтовни.

 – Нет-нет, всё… – Чонин запинается. – Прости, я просто…

– Ты стесняешься, Чонин Ким? – Чондэ похлопывает Чонина по плечу, и по телу Чонина проходит дрожь, будто он вышел из тёплой общаги в середине зимы в Коннектикуте. – Не переживай, мне нравятся стеснительные люди.

– Прости, – говорит Чонин. – Я…

– Пришли, – говорит Чондэ. Он проходит с помощью удостоверения, и Чонин заходит следом. Чондэ здоровается со всеми, мимо кого они проходят по пути в его комнату. – Мы тут довольно плотно общаемся друг с другом, – говорит он. – Дальний конец студгородка.

– Недалеко от библиотеки, – говорит Чонин, и Чондэ смеётся.

 – Но двадцать минут от _еды_. Мы постоянно заказываем доставку.

Комната Чондэ очень аккуратная. Его телевизор довольно большой.

– Я же говорил, – говорит он, когда Чонин об этом говорит.

– Где мне сесть? – спрашивает Чонин, и Чондэ удивлённо смотрит на него.

– У меня нет дивана, если ты не заметил, – говорит он. – Просто садись на кровать.

– Верно, – говорит Чонин. Если бы здесь был Бэкхён, он бы сказал что-то смешное вроде: _«Ты всегда запускаешь незнакомцев в свою кровать?»_ , но Бэкхёна здесь нет. Есть только неловкое молчание, когда Чонин садится на самый краешек кровати. – Э…

Чондэ наклоняется, чтобы вставить диск в проигрыватель, и взгляд Чонина падает на стройную линию бёдер.

– Нет, – говорит Чонин, в ужасе от направления собственных мыслей. Он не испытывал таких чувств по отношению к кому-либо со старшей школы, когда это случайно оказался Бэкхён, и Чонин, во-первых, не заинтересован в отношениях и, во-вторых, особенно не заинтересован в натуралах.

Чондэ оглядывается через плечо.

– Что нет? – спрашивает он. Чонин закусывает губу и агрессивно её жуёт.

– Ничего, – говорит он. Чондэ садится на кровать рядом с ним.

– Ты свалишься, если так будешь сидеть, – говорит Чондэ, и Чонин морщится. – Я сменил постельное бельё этим утром. Тебе не о чём переживать.

– Я понимаю, – говорит Чонин. – Я просто не привык к… ‒ Он делает широкий жест рукой, и Чондэ чешет затылок.

– К дружелюбным… людям? – Чондэ хватает его за запястье и тянет. Чонин неохотно придвигается ближе, останавливаясь, когда между ними всё ещё остаётся две ладони свободного места. – Это просто фильм.

 _«Фильм с невероятно привлекательным парнем!!!»_ – кричит мозг Чонина, но он торжественно просит его заткнуться, встречая открытый взгляд Чондэ.

– Да, просто фильм.

– Только представь, – говорит Чондэ, берёт одну из подушек и обнимает, включая фильм. – Когда ты идёшь в кинотеатр, ты смотришь фильм с сотней незнакомцев. – Он усмехается. – В сравнении с этим, что означает всего один человек?

Это самая ужасающая вещь, которую Чонину когда-либо говорили, но Чонин больше озабочен тем, как подпрыгивает кадык Чондэ, когда он смеётся, и тем, как щурятся его глаза.

То, что сердце Чонина бьётся так быстро – это просто нечестно.

Чонин облизывает губы, когда Чондэ выключает лампу на прикроватном столике. Чондэ всё никак не может устроиться, но в конце концов успокаивается, обхватив руками колени и зажав у живота подушку.

Чонин то и дело переключается с Чондэ на фильм. Когда Леонардо ди Каприо объявляет о своей любви к Джульетте, Чонин смотрит, как Чондэ приглаживает ладонью волосы. Пальцы в носках у него на ногах сжимаются и разжимаются.

– Когда мне было тринадцать, я был влюблён в Клэр Дейнс, – говорит Чондэ. – Но я бы никогда не смог так сделать.

Чонин смеётся. Чондэ в темноте собран из одних только идеальных углов.

Ближе ко второй части фильма веки Чонина тяжелеют. В это время он обычно ложится подремать, чтобы возместить то время, когда он не спит ночью, не занимаясь абсолютно ничем.

Он просыпается от того, что Чондэ тыкает его щёку.

– Я бы дал тебе поспать, – говорит он, – но нам нужно вернуть фильм в библиотеку. – Чонин сонно моргает и потом осознаёт, что лежит на плече Чондэ. – Так что проснись и пой.

– О нет, – говорит Чонин, садясь. На университетской толстовке Чондэ осталось пятно от слюны. – Я…

– Не переживай, – говорит Чондэ. – Это очень качественно снимает напряжение между нами.

– Точно, – говорит Чонин. В детстве он хотел быть Избранным, как в Дигимоне, но, похоже, его настоящее призвание – это в каждой ситуации унижать себя как можно сильнее. – Мне нужно…

– Почему бы тебе не вернуться к себе и не поспать? – говорит Чондэ. – Я верну копию в библиотеку.

– Прекрасная идея, – говорит Чонин, и его голос хрипит спросонок. Губы Чондэ вздрагивают, и если он сейчас засмеётся, Чонин шагнёт с обрыва. – Мне правда очень жаль…

– О боже, – говорит Чондэ. – Ты покраснел. – Он улыбается, и Чонин встаёт и продвигается к двери. – Мы теперь явно не незнакомцы, Чонин Ким.

Чонин всё ещё наполовину спит, и если бы сейчас начался зомби-апокалипсис, его бы съели раньше, чем он понял бы, что начался зомби-апокалипсис.

– Не забудь выложить ответы на вопросы, – говорит Чондэ, провожая Чонина на улицу. Библиотека расположена в одной стороне, а комната Чонина – в другой.

– Не забуду, – бормочет Чонин, и Чондэ опять надевает свою шапку. – Спасибо.

– За что? За то, что привёл тебя в ужас, а потом разрешил поспать у себя на плече полтора часа?

– Нет, за… за то, что пригласил посмотреть фильм с тобой.

– Ну, – говорит Чондэ, поправляя шапку и пряча руки в рукава куртки. – Должен признать, мне было интересно, кто ты такой, когда я увидел тебя на паре.

– Почему? – спрашивает Чонин, и Чондэ снова смеётся. Ему надо прекратить, а не то Чонин перейдёт от ускоряющегося пульса к полноценной влюблённости.

– Потому что ты всё время таращился на меня, – говорит Чондэ, и, когда Чонин поражённо открывает рот, легко толкает его локтем. – До завтра, Чонин.

 

☀

 

На следующий день на паре Чондэ садится рядом с Чонином.

– Ты выглядишь гораздо бодрее, чем когда мы виделись в последний раз.

– Да, мне правда очень жаль, – бормочет Чонин, и Чондэ смеётся.

– Ты такой очаровательный, когда спишь, – говорит он. – Ты посапываешь. Это так мило.

Чонин подавленно смотрит на Чондэ, и тому приходится накрыть рот рукой, чтобы не засмеяться.

Во время обсуждения Чондэ есть что сказать, и всё это важное и по делу. Чонин не вынес из фильма и половины полезной информации, но Чондэ искрит идеями и восторженно ёрзает на стуле, излагая свои мысли.

Чондэ снова оказывается интереснее Ромео и Джульетты. Мысли Чонина плавают, и он перестаёт концентрироваться на занятии и вместо этого концентрируется на восторженном лице Чондэ и на том, как он утопает в своей толстовке. У него снова карандаш в руке, и металлический кончик весь смят от зубов.

После пары Чондэ уговаривает его на ужин. Когда Чонин приступает к пицце, Чондэ вытаскивает телефон и начинает его записывать.

– Скажи что-нибудь по-корейски, – говорит он.

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Чонин. То есть, пытается спросить, но попытка оборачивается катастрофой, потому что горячий сыр прилипает к нёбу, а жидкий томатный соус капает с подбородка.

– Я снимаю видео на телефон, – говорит Чондэ. – Для мамы. Она скучает по мне, понимаешь? А мой старший брат звонит ей, наверное, раз в месяц. – Он опускает телефон. – Так что это самое малое, что я могу сделать, чтобы порадовать её.

– Предупреждай меня в следующий раз, – говорит Чонин, вытирая соус с лица.

– Значит, мне можно? – спрашивает Чондэ. – Снимать видео иногда?

– Наверное. – Чонин кладёт салфетку на стол. – Ты… – Он ерошит волосы и пытается вспомнить, расчёсывался ли сегодня утром. – Ты хочешь попробовать ещё раз?

 _«Здравствуйте, мама Чондэ»,_ – говорит он в камеру на корейском и тут же опускает взгляд в стол, когда Чондэ воркует.

– Ты мне нравишься, – говорит Чондэ. – Ты намного милее, чем все остальные мои друзья.

– Мы теперь друзья? – спрашивает Чонин, и Чондэ наклоняется через стол и тыкает Чонина в лоб.

– Ты спал в моей кровати, – говорит Чондэ. Чонин смотрит на пиццу. Весь сыр сползает в одну сторону, и пицца похожа на чудовище, но это лучше, чем смотреть, как последнее вечернее солнце заглядывает в окно и освещает лицо Чондэ, будто он модель с фотографий какого-нибудь «High Cut». – Конечно, мы друзья. Так что дай мне свой номер.

Вбив номер, Чонин возвращает телефон Чондэ.

– Держи, – говорит он.

– Мне нужно фото контакта, – говорит Чондэ. – Сыр. – Он без предупреждения делает фотографию, и Чонин вздрагивает. – Ха-ха-ха, это восхитительно.

– Покажи, – говорит Чонин. На фотографии у него прикрыты глаза и приоткрыт рот. – Нет, давай заново.

– Мне нравится эта, – говорит Чондэ. – Ты выглядишь сонным. – Он улыбается Чонину и убирает телефон. – Мне кажется, это мило.

– Жестоко, – говорит Чонин, чувствуя себя преданным.

– Никто больше не увидит, – говорит Чондэ. – Я обещаю.

Позже он присылает Чонину сообщение.

_Привет привет привет это Чондэ. Теперь у тебя тоже есть мой номер!_

Чонин записывает его имя на хангыле, _Ким Чондэ_ , и улыбается до конца вечера.

– Что это у тебя с лицом? – говорит Сехун, когда заглядывает часов в десять вечера, чтобы взять Чонинову зарядку для айфона, потому что где-то потерял свою на этой неделе. – Отвратительно.

– Ничего, – говорит Чонин. – Просто думал о сегодняшнем занятии.

– Если этот курс такой замечательный, – говорит Сехун, – может, не стоило мне его бросать.

– Может, – говорит Чонин, не поясняя Сехуну, что дело не в занятиях, а в парне, который теперь сидит с ним, в его ярких глазах и ещё более яркой улыбке, и в его огромном наборе карандашей.

 

☀

 

– Ну что, – говорит Чондэ в понедельник, – хочешь посмотреть «Грозовой перевал» вместе?

– Что? – Чонин чешет нос, и Чондэ нежно смотрит на него. Чонин постоянно будет цвета роз/вишни/рубинов/Элмо/раков/крови девственниц/подставь своё, если Чондэ не перестанет такулыбаться ему.

– Фильм, который мы должны посмотреть к следующей неделе, – говорит Чондэ. – Хочешь посмотреть вместе?

Чондэ также мог бы сказать: «Хочешь посидеть рядом со мной, представляя меня голеньким?»

– Э, конечно, – говорит Чонин. – Было бы… Я был бы рад.

В четверг они заходят в библиотеку, чтобы забрать копию фильма, которую Чондэ зарезервировал онлайн в понедельник после занятия.

– Легче сразу всё забить, – объяснил Чондэ, когда вышел с Чонином из здания, уткнувшись в телефон, а Чонин умилялся их разнице в росте и пытался аккуратно уберечь Чондэ от столкновения с другими людьми, пока он обеими руками пытался что-то отыскать на сайте университета.

Сегодня вместо Цзытао на смене Чунмён, и он улыбается, когда они заходят в видео-комнату. Он не за столом. Вместо этого он перебирает большую коробку фильмов на полу. Он встаёт и вытирает руки о джинсы.

– Чунмён, я не знал, что сегодня твоя смена, – говорит Чондэ, и глаза Чунмёна изгибаются, когда он улыбается.

Он невзначай кладёт руку на плечо Чондэ.

– Привет, Чондэ, – говорит он. – Не знал, что ты знаком с Чонинни.

– Чонинни? – Чондэ лукаво улыбается Чонину, и тот краснеет. – Да, мы посещаем один и тот же английский курс.

– О, это замечательно, – говорит Чунмён. – Чонин у нас в KSA.

– В самом деле? – Чондэ смеётся. – Чунмён, ты серьёзно знаешь каждого в студгородке, да?

Чондэ кладёт свою руку поверх Чунмёновой, и Чунмён улыбается шире.

Чонин пытается силой мысли заставить Чунмёна убрать руку с плеча Чондэ, но это не работает, и он чувствует себя дураком за одно только желание так сделать. Нет причин ревновать. Как он и сказал Бэкхёну, у него нет времени на отношения. Как он сказал себе, влюбляться в натуралов – просто терять время зря.

Чонин хочет, чтобы его сердце перестало пропускать удары, когда Чондэ издаёт эту горловую трель.

– Заглядывай иногда, – говорит Чунмён. – У нас весело. Приведи своего соседа.

– Мне не очень комфортно, – говорит Чондэ. – Потому что мой корейский слишком плохой. Такое чувство, будто меня просто остановят и будут говорить со мной по-английски.

– Мы планируем вечер корейской культуры, – говорит Чонин. – Ты мог бы прийти и познакомиться с людьми. – Он опускает взгляд, когда Чунмён приподнимает брови в удивлении. – Все очень… очень хорошие.

– Я подумаю, – говорит Чондэ. – Ну, Чунмён, нам пора бы начать «Грозовой перевал». У Чонина ещё одна пара или что.

– Танцы, – поправляет Чонин. – Но да. Я потом с тобой поговорю, хён.

– Увидимся на собрании в пятницу, – говорит Чунмён и машет рукой. Чонин выходит вслед за Чондэ.

– Ты в самом деле неуверен насчёт своего корейского? – спрашивает Чонин, и Чондэ пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю, – говорит он. – Ребёнком я всегда больше хотел быть американцем, но сейчас, кажется, я должен быть больше корейцем?

– Если ты когда-нибудь… – Чонин запихивает руки в карманы. Сегодня невероятно холодно, и ветер то и дело пробирается между воротником куртки и шарфом. – Если когда-нибудь захочешь попрактиковаться, я обещаю, что не буду смеяться над тобой.

– Правда? – спрашивает Чондэ, и Чонин улыбается ему.

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – Не очень-то здорово чувствовать, что ты не вписываешься туда, куда должен.

‒ Вообще не здорово, ‒ говорит Чондэ слишком тихо для того, как обычно разговаривает. Чонин смотрит на него, а Чондэ смотрит на свои кроссовки – красно-белые, с потёртыми носками. Он сегодня надел очки, и на линзах видны отпечатки пальцев. – Я могу как-нибудь воспользоваться твоим предложением.

‒ Хорошо, ‒ говорит Чонин. Чондэ запускает его в комнату. – Соседа всё ещё нет?

– Я тебе говорю, – говорит Чондэ. – Он вообще дома не бывает. – Он смеётся. – Так что я как будто живу в комнате на одного человека.

– Сехун мне говорит, что моя комната размером со шкаф, но мне трудно делить с кем-то пространство.

– Заметно, – говорит Чондэ. – Ты кажешься человеком, который ценит моменты одиночества.

– Иногда, – отвечает Чонин. – Иногда что-то другое тоже неплохо.

Чонин просматривает больше «Грозового перевела», чем просмотрел «Ромео и Джульетту», но это, наверное, из-за того, что Чондэ тыкает его в бок каждый раз, как он начинает клевать носом.

– Соня, – говорит Чондэ. – Нам надо ответить на вопрос про концовку, не спи.

– Я не сплю, – огрызается Чонин, как будто говорит с Бэкхёном, и прикусывает губу.

– Тебе надо больше спать ночью, а не сидеть допоздна.

– Я в это время говорю с друзьями в Корее.

Глаза Чондэ расширяются.

– А я-то думал, что моя разница с домом в три часа – это много. Никогда об этом не задумывался.

Чонин трёт глаза.

– Тем не менее, – с улыбкой говорит он, – я мог бы это делать и на выходных.

– Ага, – говорит Чондэ. – Хорошо, что мы смотрим вместе, и я помогаю тебе не заснуть.

– А тебе-то от этого что? – спрашивает Чонин, и Чондэ улыбается ему такой улыбкой, которую Чонин раньше не видел. Она невероятно загадочная и заставляет Чонина чувствовать себя так, будто его внутренности вот-вот взорвутся.

– Ну, вид не такой плохой, – говорит он, и Чонин таращится на него. – Шучу. Я имею в виду, веселее же смотреть кино с кем-то, да?

– Ага, – говорит Чонин. – Однозначно.

Чондэ смеётся, и Чонин думает, не стало ли огромной ошибкой то, что он теперь проводит с ним больше времени.

 

☀

 

– Как там дела с английским курсом? – спрашивает Бэкхён. Он даже не смотрит на Чонина, играя в какую-то компьютерную игру, открытую на его экране вместе с чатом. Чонин готов поспорить, что это Старкрафт. Чанёль уже целую вечность ей одержим, и как-то так вышло, что он и Бэкхёна в это затянул. – Этого твоего друга Сехуна уже исключили?

– Нет, – говорит Чонин. – Он бросил после первого же занятия. – Он вздыхает. – Всё хорошо. В моей группе есть один парень, Чондэ…

– Сколько корейцев ты там знаешь, Чонин?

– Он американец, – говорит Чонин. – Ну, корейского происхождения. Так или иначе, мы с ним каждую неделю смотрим фильмы в его комнате. Он шутит отвратительные шутки обо всём, что мы смотрим, и это помогает мне не заснуть. Что-то вроде того.

– В его комнате? – Бэкхён, должно быть, остановил игру, потому что теперь он смотрит прямо на Чонина испытующим взглядом, от которого ему некомфортно. – Хмм.

– И что это означает? – спрашивает Чонин, и Бэкхён усмехается.

– Как Чондэ выглядит, Чонин?

На это есть несколько ответов. Иногда Чонину кажется, что Чондэ похож на кота, не на настоящего, а как в том криповом мюзикле про кошек, где они с раскрашенными лицами поют о своих печальных жизнях. Только без грима, потому что черты лица Чондэ уже сами по себе кошачьи. Иногда Чонину кажется, что Чондэ похож на этого персонажа «Стар Трека» из-за его чёлки и торчащих ушей. А иногда Чонин даже не знает, что думать о внешности Чондэ, потому что единственное, что приходит на ум – это _«абсолютно и опустошающе привлекательный»._

– Ну, как бы… – Чонин растрёпывает волосы. – Не знаю. Как человек?

Он чувствует, как краска поднимается вверх по шее и, несмотря на все его провальные попытки с помощью силы мысли заставить её остановиться, заливает лицо.

– Как я и подозревал, – довольно говорит Бэкхён. – Он тебе нравится.

– Это неважно. – Чонин знает, что нет смысла возражать. – Мы это уже обсуждали. Я тут не для того, чтобы встречаться.

– К слову об этом, – говорит Бэкхён, – твоя мама спросила меня, какие девушки тебе нравятся. Я сказал, что с членами.

– Бэкхён, – раздражённо говорит Чонин, и Бэкхён смеётся.

– Шучу. Но я хотел сказать ей, что тебе нравятся девушки, похожие на меня.

– Это было чёрт знает когда. Ты мне случайно понравился.

– Да-да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Не переживай, я всегда думал, что это было мило. – Он смеётся. – Давай, расскажи мне о Чондэ и почему он тебе нравится.

Чонин играется с ручкой на столе.

– Лучше не надо.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что тогда я буду думать, что в очередной раз безнадёжно влюбился, – говорит Чонин. – Не то, чтобы ты мог просто сказать парню, что он тебе нравится. Не так, как ты на первом году обучения признался Тэён-нуне.

– Прости, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я знаю. – Он легко смеётся, явно пытаясь сделать что-то с повисшим над ними настроением. – У тебя ведь всё равно нет времени на свидания, да?

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – И, хён, мне пора. Домашка, все дела.

– Серьёзно, тебе надо было поступить к нам, – говорит Бэкхён. – Я делаю домашку где-то раз в неделю.

– Давай, давай, посыпь рану солью, что тебе мешает? – ворчит Чонин, и Бэкхён ржёт.

– Потом созвонимся, Чонин. – Он уже опять играет в Старкрафт. Чонин вздыхает, завершает звонок и открывает учебник китайского.

 

☀

 

Когда Чонин на следующей неделе заходит в столовую после китайского, Сехун, Тэмин и Чунмён уже там.

– О, Чонин, – говорит Сехун. – Герой дня.

– Что ты натворил? – спрашивает Чонин, ставя на стол тарелку. – Тебя даже на пять минут нельзя оставить, чтобы ты ничего не порушил.

– Я ничего не сделал, – говорит Сехун. – В отличие от тебя.

– А что я сделал? – Он с подозрением смотрит на Сехуна.

– По всей видимости, – говорит Чунмён, – одна из первокурсниц в KSA по уши в тебя влюблена.

– О, – говорит Чонин. – Ну, круто, наверно.

– Круто? – Сехун обхватывает рукой шею Чонина почти в удушающем захвате. – Это Сыльги, Чонин. _Сыльги_. Она такая…

– Такая?.. – Чонин тыкает куриную грудку вилкой, представляя, что это лицо Сехуна. Цвет почти такой же.

– Горячая, – подсказывает Тэмин. – Это слово, которое ты не мог подобрать.

– Она очень красивая, – говорит Чонин. – И здорово, что ей нравится петь.

Он никогда не обращал на неё особого внимания, вообще-то, только когда они вместе раздавали листовки на выступлении.

– Кто очень красивый? – спрашивает теперь хорошо знакомый певучий голос. Чонин поднимает голову и видит Чондэ. Его куртка расстёгнута и сползает с плеч. Чонин тут же двигается на стуле, чтобы Чондэ мог поставить рядом ещё один.

– Будущая жена Чонина, – говорит Сехун, и Чондэ, после того как разобрал и перевёл его слова у себя в голове, смеётся. Он всегда чуть хмурится, когда думает, и Чонин хотел бы не замечать таких деталей.

– О-о, я не знал, что тебе кто-то нравится, – говорит Чондэ на английском. – А я-то думал, мы друзья, Чонин.

– Мне никто не нравится, – врёт Чонин. – Сехун просто…

– Ведёт себя как Сехун, – говорит Тэмин. – Привет, приятно познакомиться. Я Тэмин.

– Чондэ, – с улыбкой отвечает он, и Чонин снова тыкает курицу вилкой. – Не играй с едой, Чонин.

– Ты тот парень с карандашами, – говорит Сехун.

– А ты тот парень, который бросил после первого же занятия, – парирует Чондэ, и Чунмён смеётся.

– А я тот парень, у которого пара через двадцать минут, – говорит он. – Прости, что оставляю тебя на съедение волкам, Чондэ.

– Чонин меня защитит, – говорит Чондэ, и Чонин сползает вниз по стулу, вопреки всем реалистичным ожиданиям надеясь, что не краснеет.

Оказывается, однако, что Чонину не нужно защищать Чондэ. Он и сам неплохо справляется, играючи отвечая на подколки Сехуна и прекрасно ладя с Тэмином. Поэтому у Чонина появляется шанс просто тихонько посидеть, не участвуя в разговоре. Он смотрит, как Чондэ наматывает лапшу на вилку, и хочет, чтобы это Чондэ был в него влюблён, а не Сыльги.

Тэмин бросает на Чонина вопросительный взгляд, когда тот вздыхает, но Чонин улыбается ему: «Не о чем беспокоиться», Тэмин пожимает плечами и не пытается выведать.

– Ты собираешься с ней встречаться? – спрашивает Чондэ, когда они вместе идут на занятие. – С этой первокурсницей.

Чонин пожимает плечами.

– Скорее всего, нет.

– Ты сказал, что она красивая, – говорит Чондэ. – И что-то ещё, но я не уловил.

– Хорошо поёт, – говорит Чонин на корейском, потом повторяет по-английски. – Это не означает, что я хочу с ней встречаться.

Сыльги красивая и хорошо поёт, но Чондэ – тоже. Он часто напевает себе под нос, когда думает, что Чонин не обращает внимания, как будто Чонин не обращает всё своё внимание на него _постоянно_. Чонину нравится, как Чондэ сияет, когда поёт.

– Не знаю, – говорит Чондэ. – Звучит как какой-нибудь романтический фильм. С Фредди Принцем-младшим в ролях. Милая первокурсница и привлекательный парень старше неё…

– Хватит, – говорит Чонин. – Я не… – Он поправляет рюкзак, глядя под ноги. – Не знаю насчёт тебя, но я не хочу отношений как в кино? – Он улыбается Чондэ. – Особенно если они как в «Грозовом перевале» или в «Ромео и Джульетте».

– Трудно поспорить, – говорит Чондэ. – Но всё равно, как у такого милого парня и нет девушки?

У Чонина в желудке что-то бурлит, как будто курица не очень хорошо сочетается с тревогой. Наверное, не очень.

– Я не ищу отношений, – аккуратно говорит он, и Чондэ понимающе кивает.

– Ты и вправду кажешься довольно занятым, – говорит он, и Чонин пожимает плечами.

– Да, – говорит он. – Вроде того.

Он не смотрит Чондэ в глаза. Он очень плохо врёт и не собирается ещё раз в этом убеждаться.

В этот раз это Чондэ на него смотрит всю пару, а не наоборот, и Чонин быстро уходит после занятия, бормоча оправдания про репетиции, а не ждёт, как обычно.

Чондэ позже вечером пишет ему сообщение.

 _Я бронирую Великого Гэтсби на следующую пятницу,_ говорится в нём. _Тебе будет удобно?_

Оно непривычно вежливое, особенно учитывая, что сообщения Чондэ обычно гораздо более дурацкие.

 _конечно,_ отвечает Чонин. _звучит здорово._

 

☀

 

– Ты сегодня сам не свой, – говорит Тэмин. – Что стряслось?

– Ничего, – говорит Чонин, растягиваясь, чтобы остыть. Он потный, мышцы болят, и на репетиции было просто ужасно. – Наверное.

– Это то же самое, что было вчера на обеде? – спрашивает Тэмин, и Чонин быстро поднимает глаза. – Ты казался потерянным, если честно.

На секунду Чонин думает рассказать Тэмину всё. О том, что его родители пытаются женить его на ком-нибудь, потому что у него никогда не было девушки, и о том, как сильно ему нравится Чондэ и не нравятся девушки.

Потом Чонин вспоминает, что, хотя они и не в Корее, Тэмин и Сехун всё-таки оттуда, как и Чунмён и большинство его друзей. Ему очень повезло с Бэкхёном (и ему иногда кажется, что Чанёль тоже знает), но он сомневается, что ему так же повезёт во второй раз.

– Всё замечательно, – говорит Чонин. – Завтра будет лучше.

– Надеюсь на это, – шутливо говорит Тэмин. – Через десять дней весенние каникулы, а вечер культуры будет сразу после того, как начнутся занятия.

– Я буду готов, – говорит Чонин, улыбаясь друзьям. – Не волнуйтесь об этом.

 

☀

 

В среду на занятии Чондэ карандашом выводит своё имя круглыми буквами на корейском на полях своего листа с заданием. Чонин чувствует себя странно, когда иногда ему кажется, что это его имя, ведь они отличаются только последним слогом.

– А почему карандаши-то? – спрашивает Чонин, когда Чондэ всё аккуратно складывает в сумку.

– Ну, знаешь, тебе нужно ими пользоваться в началке, – говорит Чондэ. – А когда переходишь в среднюю школу, тебе разрешают писать ручкой. Типа: «Я вырос!» или что-то в этом роде.

– А ты втайне не хочешь становиться взрослым или что? – спрашивает Чонин. У него иногда появляется такое желание. Всё было легче, когда он был младше, до того, как появились все эти проблемы, из-за которых он допоздна не спит, разговаривая с Бэкхёном и притворяясь, что не идёт спать именно поэтому.

Чондэ качает головой.

– Ничего такого, – говорит он. – Это больше как будто я возвращаюсь к основам.

– К… основам?

– Да, – говорит Чондэ. – Как будто, я не знаю, у тебя есть право совершать ошибки, зная, что они не станут проблемами позже.

– Да, я понял, – говорит Чонин. – Кажется.

– Не заморачивайся, – говорит Чондэ. Тыльная сторона его ладони касается руки Чонина, и было бы так здорово взять его за руку. Чонин уверен, что держать Чондэ за руку будет чудесно, потому что она у него маленькая, и гладкая, и всё такое. – Хочешь со мной поужинать?

– Давай, – говорит Чонин. Он знает, что проводить всё свободное время с Чондэ – это плохая идея, но он не может себе отказать. Чонин уверен, что иногда его влюблённость написана у него на лице.

– Прекрасно, – говорит Чондэ. – Кёнсу, наверное, опять занят, и если бы ты отказался, то мне бы пришлось обедать бомж-пакетом, потому что у моего друга Лу Ханя сегодня тренировки.

– Мне начинает казаться, что у тебя нет никакого соседа.

– Есть, – говорит Чондэ. – Его зовут Кёнсу. Он из Мэна.

– Из Мэна?

– Ага, – говорит Чондэ. – У него, наверное, сотня этих тёплых курток до пола. Я завидую ему только в декабре.

– Тогда хорошо, что сейчас апрель, да?

– Точно, – говорит Чондэ и, играясь, тянет за шнурки на капюшоне толстовки Чонина. – Ладно, как насчёт того, чтобы за ужином говорить только по-корейски?

– Хорошая идея, – отвечает Чонин на корейском, с тяжёлым чувством глядя, как изгибаются в улыбке губы Чондэ.

 

☀

 

Чондэ снова балуется с телефоном. Чонин забрал «Гэтсби» по дороге к нему в общагу. Он вставляет диск, оборачивается и видит, что телефон Чондэ направлен на него.

– Ещё одно видео для мамы? – спрашивает Чонин, не отрывая взгляд от меню диска.

– Нет, – говорит Чондэ, убирая волосы с лица. – Для меня.

– О, – говорит Чонин, садясь на кровать рядом с Чондэ.

Чонин засыпает сразу после того, как Гэтсби просит Ника организовать его с Дейзи воссоединение. Он откидывается на подушки Чондэ и закрывает глаза, а открывает только тогда, когда Чондэ зовёт его.

– Что?

– Ты пропускаешь концовку, – шепчет Чондэ, и Чонин смаргивает остатки сна. – Я перемотаю.

Чонин протягивает руку и сонно гладит Чондэ по щеке.

– Твои скулы что, Микеланджело вырезал из мрамора? – бормочет он, и Чондэ нежно смеётся, показывая все зубы в кошачьей улыбке.

– Нет, – говорит он. – Боже, ты такой ценный.

Он проводит пальцем по нижней губе Чонина, и у того сбивается дыхание. _Это_ кажется сценой из фильма.

Чондэ смотрит в глаза Чонину, давая ему возможность что-то сказать, может, но Чонин не в силах ничего произнести, потому что его сердцебиение перекрывает ему горло, как будто он опять на первом курсе в общажном душе.

Первое прикосновение губ Чондэ лёгкое и неуверенное, пока Чонин не целует его в ответ. Тогда Чондэ вздыхает, всем весом опускаясь на Чонина. Его руки находят плечи Чонина и крепко сжимают, а нос сталкивается с носом Чонина, когда он углубляет поцелуй. Чонин стонет, когда Чондэ проводит языком по его нижней губе. Чонин размыкает губы, позволяя языку Чондэ изучать свой рот.

– Хорошо?

– Да, – говорит Чонин и снова целует Чондэ.

Чондэ проталкивает ногу между ног Чонина, и он стонет, когда колено касается его члена. Рука Чондэ проникает под его майку, скользит прохладой по горячей коже, и Чонин неуверенно кладёт ладони на бёдра Чондэ.

Он слышит звук открывающейся двери и отстраняется от Чондэ, с тревогой оборачиваясь к источнику шума.

– Ой, – говорит парень в дверях, глядя на них огромными глазами, и Чонин в ту страшную секунду, когда его сердце останавливается, узнаёт его. Он друг Чунмёна и Криса, и Чонин его как-то встречал в студгородке, он общался с Сехуном, и… – Мне попозже прийти?

– Да, – отвечает Чондэ. – Конечно же, ты именно _сейчас_ решил вернуться домой.

Кёнсу, сосед Чондэ, знаёт друзей Чонина. Если он что-то скажет, даже случайно, то Чонин…

Чонину снова не хватает дыхания, но сейчас это плохо, потому что нетерпеливое ожидание заменила паника.

– Нет, – говорит он, вскакивая с кровати и натягивая толстовку на голый живот. Его губы горят от поцелуев, и когда он облизывает их, он всё ещё чувствует Чондэ. – Мне… мне нужно идти.

– Но мы не досмотрели фильм, – говорит Чондэ. Он хочет коснуться руки Чонина, но Чонин отдёргивается, и озадаченность на лице Чондэ сменяется разочарованием. – Ты не хочешь его досматривать, да?

– Я правда могу прийти попозже, – говорит Кёнсу, уже пятясь к выходу.

– Нет, – говорит Чонин, – это была… ошибка…

В этот раз дёргается Чондэ. Чонин хватает куртку и выбегает из комнаты мимо Кёнсу, не попрощавшись.

По пути в своё общежитие Чонина медленно наполняет ужас. Он стискивает свой телефон, на рабочий стол которого установил фотографию со смеющимся Чондэ с прошлой недели, и думает, как скоро его друзья захотят поговорить.

 

☀

 

Чонин пропускает занятие в понедельник. Чондэ не пишет ему, чтобы узнать, почему, и Чонин всё испортил, да?

– Да, – говорит ему Бэкхён, когда они разговаривают следующим вечером. – Ты абсолютно всё испортил. Придурок. Ошибка? Серьёзно? Это всё, что ты смог придумать?

– Спасибо за поддержку, дружище, – бормочет Чонин, и Бэкхён вздыхает.

– Чонин, слушай. Я тебе врать не собираюсь. Чондэ наверняка ничего не понимает из того, что ты сделал и наговорил. Тебе просто надо объяснить, почему ты запаниковал.

Чонин всю ночь думает об этом и засыпает с мыслями о том, как Чондэ улыбается ему, когда тыкает его в бок во время просмотра фильмов.

– У тебя что, любимый мультик закрыли? – спрашивает Сехун на следующий день, когда Чонин мрачно размешивает суп из пакетика. Как будто он сам не смотрит те же мультфильмы по «Cartoon Network», что и Чонин.

– Нет, – говорит Чонин, опираясь на кровать, потому что сидит на полу. – Чондэ на меня злится.

– Мне постоянно казалось, что пройдёт ещё секунд пятнадцать, и вы начнёте сосаться, – говорит Сехун. – Как ты так умудрился?

Чонин сжимает руки в кулаки, бесплодно пытаясь уговорить себя не паниковать. Сехун так шутит не потому, что он знает, что Чонин… Может, от этого и хуже.

– Потому что я трус, – говорит Чонин. – Наверное.

– Что ты сделал трусливого? – Сехун ест чипсы вместо нормальной еды, и Чонин чувствует запах. В нормальной ситуации он бы тоже их захотел, но сейчас его тошнит.

– Я могу тебе кое-что сказать? – спрашивает Чонин, и Сехун щурит глаза.

– Смотря что, – говорит он. Чонин чувствует, как его прошибает холодный пот.

– Ну так…

– Да говори уже, – говорит Сехун. – Ты так себя ведёшь, как будто что-то страшное произошло.

– Мне нравится Чондэ, – говорит Чонин и тут же хочет взять свои слова назад.

– И что? – говорит Сехун. – Как это связано с твоей трусостью?

– Нет, я хочу сказать… – Чонин ставит свою тарелку на пол. – Я хочу сказать, что… – Он закрывает глаза и трёт лицо. – Как, знаешь, как Сыльги нравлюсь я. Вот так мне нравится Чондэ.

За этим следует молчание, и оно не прерывается. Хруст чипсов, которые Сехун достаёт из упаковки, прекращается, и Чонин открывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Сехун глядит на него, открыв рот. К его губе пристали крошки от чипсов.

– О, – говорит он. – А ты ему нравишься?

– Это всё, что ты хочешь знать?

– А что ещё ты от меня ждёшь? – говорит Сехун. – Это важный вопрос, Чонин.

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – Или нравился. Не знаю, как сейчас. – Он надеется, что полежит, и непреодолимое желание сбросить кожу, как змея, пройдёт. – Я вроде как… запаниковал.

– Мне почему-то кажется, что это ещё мягко сказано, – говорит Сехун, и Чонин невесело смеётся.

– Может быть, – говорит он. – Так или иначе, он со мной больше не разговаривает.

– А ты с ним говорил? – спрашивает Сехун. – Может, он думает, что тебе нужно побыть одному, или что.

– Я… – И Чонин осознаёт, что не говорил. – Нет…

– Слушай, – говорит Сехун, – если он тебе нравится, то тебе просто надо ему позвонить и, там, унизить себя. – Он достаёт ещё одну чипсину из упаковки. – Кстати, мне всё равно.

– На что? – спрашивает Чонин, стараясь не смотреть на Сехуна.

– На то, что ты любишь парней. Это означает, что Сыльги свободна?

– Ты отвратителен, – говорит Чонин и понимает, что суп доедать не будет. Сехун смеётся.

Когда он уходит, Чонин ловит его и заключает в объятие.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, и Сехун закатывает глаза. Чонин сейчас не очень и возражает.

 

☀

 

В среду преподаватель выдаёт им критерии оценки заключительного проекта.

– Вы будете работать в парах, – говорит она. – Вы уже большие, так что выбирайте себе пары  сами.

Чонин оглядывается на Чондэ, который, как обычно, записывает всё карандашом. Чонину немножко хочется стереть себя так же легко, как Чондэ стирает свои строчки.

– Я могу… с тобой поговорить? – спрашивает Чонин, когда Чондэ молча собирает вещи и ни разу не смотрит в сторону Чонина.

– О чём? – Тон голоса у Чондэ холодный, и Чонин кусает губу, выходя следом за ним в коридор.

– Я хотел… объясниться, если ты захочешь выслушать.

Чондэ на миг замирает, а потом продолжает свой путь. Только теперь он идёт медленнее, давая Чонину с его длинными ногами догнать его и идти рядом.

– Я слушаю.

– Только один, или, может, два человек в Корее знают, что я… – Он взмахивает рукой, и Чондэ кивает. – Я влюбился в своего друга Бэкхёна, когда учился в старшей школе, и я думал, что это было незаметно, пока он сам об этом не заговорил.

На Чонине только тонкая футболка с короткими рукавами. Погода стала теплее, но Чонин не чувствует тепла, потому что Чондэ ему ни разу не улыбнулся.

– Я никогда… никому здесь тоже не говорил.

– Никому? – спрашивает Чондэ. Его глаза за очками сужаются.

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – Так что, когда твой сосед вошёл… – Он пожимает плечами. – Я едва мог поверить, что ты в самом деле меня целуешь. – Чондэ, с таким идеальным лицом и со следами от карандаша на руке. – А потом я его узнал. Кёнсу. Он дружит с моими друзьями, и я подумал…

– Что он им скажет, – говорит Чондэ. – Или что он это упомянет, думая, что они в курсе, и…

– Да. Так что это не было… Не было из-за тебя, понимаешь? Я просто не… Я не…

– Я понял, – говорит Чондэ. – Это… намного лучше, чем я думал.

Он смеётся – не радостно, как обычно, а тихо и печально, и от этого Чонин чувствует себя виноватым и прогнившим, потому что не позвонил и не объяснил всё сразу же.

– Но я сказал Сехуну, – говорит Чонин. – Он нормально воспринял. Так что, если бы ты дал мне ещё немножко времени? – Он умоляюще смотрит на Чондэ.

– Как будто это было написано карандашом? Можно. – Чондэ прижимает руку к груди и стискивает в кулак. – Чонин, мне в эти дни казалось, что я живу в какой-то ужасной мыльной опере.

– Прости, – говорит Чонин. – Мне правда очень жаль.

– Кёнсу дал мне список из двадцати мест, где можно спрятать труп, – продолжает Чондэ, и Чонин проглатывает странную смесь эмоций, которые вот-вот его сожрут.

– Тогда бы мы точно жили как в этих фильмах, которые мы смотрим для занятий, да? – спрашивает Чонин, сокращая расстояние до Чондэ. Ему тепло.

В этот момент солнце выглядывает из-за облаков, и Чонин думает, что всё должно наладиться.

– Я вот думал, – говорит он, – ты хочешь со мной быть в паре для заключительного проекта?

– Хочу, – говорит Чондэ. – Я был бы очень рад.

 

☀

 

Выступление KSA закрывает вечер культуры. Чунмён готовился к этому весь год, а Чонин с Тэмином пригласили своих друзей из обоих танцевальных клубов для выступления с брейк-дансом.

После выступлений, когда Чонин весь потный и противный, Чондэ настаивает на том, чтобы записать очередное видео на телефон, говоря в нём на корейском. Чунмён улыбается и поздравляет его с прогрессом.

– Чонин – прекрасный учитель, – говорит Чондэ, и Чонин краснеет и растворяется в ничто, а Сехун давится лапшой. – Он такой милый, и я не мог не обращать на него внимание.

– Ты меня смущаешь, – говорит Чонин.

– Ты сам себя смущаешь, – отвечает Сехун, наматывая лапшу на неровно сломанные деревянные палочки. – Чондэ тебе для этого не нужен.

Чондэ поворачивает камеру и снимает ещё одно видео, в котором только он и Чонин.

– Это точно не для мамы, – шепчет он, и у Чонина в кроссовках поджимаются пальцы, когда Чондэ целует его в щёку.

– Вы так мило вместе смотритесь, – говорит Тэмин, когда Чондэ убегает к Крису, и они вдвоём активно разговаривают бог знает о чём. Чондэ пружинит на месте, положив руки в задние карманы джинсов. Его волосы выглядывают из-под кепки. – Очень мило.

– Прости, что никак… – Чонин вздыхает. – Я не знал, как ты это воспримешь. И не только ты, а вообще все.

– Ничего страшного, – говорит Тэмин. – Теперь-то я знаю. – Он указывает на Сехуна, который улёгся на колени Сыльги и ест кимбап с её рук. – Да и все в выигрыше оказались.

– Как скажешь, – говорит Чонин, но думает, что Тэмин прав. Чондэ оглядывается через плечо и подмигивает Чонину, и Чонин однозначно, определённо в выигрыше.

Чондэ присылает ему е-мейл в три часа утра с прикреплённым mp4-файлом. Чонин открывает его на ноутбуке.

В видео Чондэ целует потную щёку Чонина. Глаза Чонина сияют, и его лицо нереально красное. Ничего удивительного, что все всегда знают, о чём он думает.

 _в такой романтической истории я бы поучаствовал_ , отвечает Чондэ, когда Чонин отправляет ему письмо, состоящее из « _!!!!!!!!!»_.

Той ночью Чонин засыпает, впервые за, наверное, много лет чувствуя себя так легко, и, закрыв глаза, он вспоминает, как губы Чондэ прижимались к его щеке.

 

☀

 

Они сдают заключительный проект по «Ромео и Джульетте». Это была идея Чондэ.

– У этой истории так много версий. – Он смеётся. – Может, нам повезёт, и ты не заснёшь при просмотре отдельных частей этих версий. А в конце концов окажется, как будто видел целый фильм.

Они получают А- за проект, и это, по мнению Чонина, самая высокая оценка, которую он когда-либо получал за дисциплину на английском языке.

– Ты выжил, – говорит Чондэ. – Поздравляю.

– Более того, – говорит Чонин. – Я встретил тебя. Ну, по крайней мере, у нас вместе будет естествознание следующей осенью.

– Ты так сильно будешь по мне скучать летом, Чонин?

– Да, – говорит Чонин. – К тому же, мне придётся терпеть подколки Бэкхёна о тебе, а тебя даже рядом не будет.

– Это не совсем так, – говорит Чондэ. – Потому что я записался на летние курсы в Сеуле.

– Да?

– Да. Ты возьмёшь меня в норэбан и будешь смеяться, когда окажется, что я не знаю слов?

– Нет, – говорит Чонин, сжимая руку Чондэ и переплетая их пальцы. – Я думаю, нам следует сходить в кино.

– Мы просто впустую потратим деньги, – говорит Чондэ. – Я не буду понимать, что происходит, а ты будешь спать. – Он смеётся. – Прямо как в этом семестре.

– Но он был не таким уж плохим, правда? – спрашивает Чонин, и Чондэ улыбается, медленно и легко, как улыбнулся на первом занятии курса ENG311.

– Правда, – говорит он. – Он был совсем не плох.


End file.
